Marvel Universe Chapter 1
by Ghost1Girl
Summary: In the Marvel Universe, two sisters enter the world and go through many adventures. They both discover new friends, foes, and powers that they never knew they had!


Our story begins with two sisters who have traveled the universe to go to different worlds because of their mother, Uni the names are Ashley Demon and Victoria Angel, and today they are taking on the biggest and busiest city in the world: New York told them of the many problems the city has and gave the girls a place to stay and places to girls were excited that they are in New York, and are eager to start working.

"Good luck to you girls." Uni said as she left the girls outside of their new house. "If you need me, I'm just a call away." With that said, she vanished.

Ashley and Victoria looked at each other and then went inside their new home. They liked how it was a nice, simple house with plenty of space.

"Well," Ashley said, "Guess we better head to our new jobs now huh?" Victoria only sighed and nodded. They headed out to the city to go to their works at the Daily Bugle and Ashley works at Stark Towers.

It's been about a week since the girls have been in girls made friends while at their jobs and enjoy Victoria doesn't like her boss at the Daily Bugle, she luckily has her best friend/co-worker Peter Parker to help her through the 's boss is Tony Stark, and the two don't always see eye to eye on some days. Despite being on the top four floors of the Stark towers, (which has about 20+ floors) Ashley goes and hangs with her workers who are in the middle floors of the tower.

Today is a beautiful Friday morning for the girls as they head off to they were leaving the house, Victoria called a cab, while Ashley took her bike to work.

"Have fun!" Ashley called as she left with a smirk. Victoria only sighed as a cab pulled up for her. Their house is just about two blocks from Stark towers, but six from Daily Bugle. Tori got into the cab and headed to the Daily Bugle.

Once Victoria made it to the Bugle, Peter was there waiting for her at the entrance door.

"Morning Peter," Victoria said catching up to him. "How are you?" He held out a frappuccino, and Victoria smile as she took it.

"I'm doing alright." Peter said. "Ready for work?" She glanced at him as she sipped her drink, with a look. "Yeah same here." They both laughed and headed they got up to the Top Floor, they saw JJ, in his office, yelling on the phone.

"There he goes again," Peter said sighing."Which means, we have a meeting in a few minutes." Victoria only nodded in they got to their desks, JJ opened his office doors and yelled.  
"MEETING IN 20 MINUTES FOR THE NEW STORY LINES!" then he went back into his and Victoria rolled their eyes as he went back in.

"Well," Victoria said, "I better get back to my paper from yesterday."

"Yeah," Peter said. "I got to make sure the photos I took came out good. See you at the meeting." He waved as he left.

Twenty minutes went by, and the Daily Bugle members all went to the meeting room, where JJ was patiently everyone sat down, JJ began the meeting.

"Alright gang," JJ said. "The papers this week have been selling like crazy because of our side stories, and not the main stories. Our main stories need to be BETTER!I'm willing to take suggestions."Everyone looked at each other, but only shrugged. JJ sighed.

"Well," one of the employees said "why not write a story on how the public is either scared or not with the heroes that are in our city?"JJ looked at the employee with a look.

"What do you mean?" JJ said.

"Oh, I get it." Victoria said."The public is either afraid of these heroes or they feel safe with them living inside the city."

"Ohhh," JJ said understanding. "…GENIUS! I want you guys to get interviews, pictures, and a story by the end of this week! Got it? Meeting dismissed!" Everyone left the meeting room after JJ left first.

The Daily Bugle members all went to where they need to and Victoria had their cameras and notepads as they walked outside of the Daily Bugle. They put on their sunglasses as the sun's rays of light shined across the buildings and caused a few glares.

"This is gonna be interesting," Peter said. "Don't ya think?"

"Agree." Victoria said as they looked around."We better find some people to interview then, huh?" Peter nodded.

They walked around the streets asking people to answer a few questions for a quick interview. Some people cooperated, while others just ignored and were rude. After they walked around the streets for about two hours, Peter offered to buy lunch at Panera. Victoria gave him a smile and they both went to Panera to order lunch.

As they ate their lunch, they went over the interviews and photos they took.

"Some people can be so rude," Victoria said looking at her notepad. "I mean, really? 'Can I ask you a question?' 'NO GET OUT OF MY WAY!' or 'STOP TALKING TO ME!'" Peter snickered at Victoria's imitation of some of the people.

"Well, this is New York," Peter said looking at his pictures. "But at least we were able to get some people to answer. And a lot were giving the same answers too." Victoria looked at Peter with a look.

"Which one got the most?" Victoria asked.

"Many people said that they that they are afraid," Peter said. "And I wasn't too surprised either.I figured that many would say that."

"You did?" Victoria said in shock.

"Yeah," Peter said. "I have to agree with most of why they are afraid." Victoria looked back at her notepad and reread it. Then she nodded as she read.

"Now I see." Victoria said. "They are afraid because they don't know if the hero is actually a person or something else, that maybe perhaps non-human." Peter nodded.

"Makes sense," Peter said. "Cause sometimes I wonder if Iron Man is actually just a robot or The Hulk isn't a real person. Ya know?"

"Agree." Victoria Victoria's phone lit up. She looked at it and it was a text message from Ashley.

"Who is it?" Peter asked.

"My sister, Ashley." Victoria said reading the message. "Her boss must've gotten word of what we are doing."

"What?" Peter said in surprised. Victoria nodded.

"According to Ashley," Victoria said. "Her boss is throwing a party and is inviting certain amount of people but is inviting the Heroes of our city. And it's being held tomorrow night."

"Are you invited?" Peter said. Victoria nodded. "Lucky." Peter sipped some of his drink.

"So are you." Victoria said as she read the message. Peter coughed a bit on his drink. "Are you ok?" as Peter coughed a bit.

"I'm fine." Peter said inhaling. "Why am I invited?" Victoria shrugged.

"Are you a friend of Tony Stark?" Victoria asked. Peter looked away for a second and then nodded. "Really?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I only see him on certain occasions." Peter said shyly. "It's maybe once a month." Victoria puffed her cheeks and then sighed.

"Lucky." Victoria said as Peter only smiled. "Well, we better get back to the Bugle to turn in what we have so far." Peter and Victoria left Panera (after Peter paid) and went back to the DB.

Once they got there, they showed JJ what they got so far and then began to work on editing their story. After about 2 hours of editing and putting a story together, Victoria and Peter's shift was over. They saved their work, and clocked out of work. Other employees were clocking out as well as Victoria and Peter left. Walking out of the DB building, Peter and Victoria talked about how the story is going as they walked down the streets.

Peter made Victoria laugh at times as they walked down the kept walking until they ended up by Victoria and Ashley's house.

"Oh wow." Victoria said. "We walked to my house?" Peter looked and smiled.

"Guess we did." Peter said laughing a bit. Then he and Victoria walked up the sidewalk, just a few feet from the front door.

"Thanks Peter," Victoria said.

"You're welcome." Peter said smiling. "I guess I'll see you at the party then huh?" Victoria smiled and nodded.

"Definitely." Victoria said. The two gave each other a hug. Once they separated, Peter smiled and let Victoria walk to her door. She turned to wave 'bye' to Peter as he waved back. Peter left Victoria's house as Victoria went inside.

"I'm home." Victoria said as she entered her home. Ashley came down the hall and hugged her sister.

"Glad you're home." Ashley said."How was work?"

"It was okay." Victoria said. "By the way, does your boss have spies at our place?" Victoria narrowed her eyes at Ashley, who was working on getting dinner finished.

"No why?" Ashley said raising an eyebrow, as she cooked.

"JJ talked about a title for the papers," Victoria said. "About if the people of NY are afraid or feel safe with the Heroes of this city. I only ask because the moment Peter and I finished our part of the work, I get a text from you about the party tomorrow."

"Oh that," Ashley said annoyed. "Tony believed that the heroes need some interacting with the people of me, being his secretary, had to send out the invitations. And it was a pain because of how many people he is inviting." Ashley served some pasta and meatballs.

"Plus the heroes?" Victoria said. Ashley nodded.

"Yup," Ashley said. "And it's being held at his tower."

"At his tower!?" Victoria said shocked. Ashley nodded again.

"Trust me," Ashley said. "He has PLENTY of room."

"Wait," Victoria said. "What are we supposed to wear?"

"we have to have formal dress wear..." Ashley said irritated. Victoria gasped.

"OMG! WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" Victoria said with excitement.

"We have time." Ashley said drinking a cup of milk. Victoria calmed down a bit and they both finished their meal. "We can go shopping in the morning, okay?"Victoria nodded as they cleaned up their dishes and went in to their family room to watch some movies.


End file.
